llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro vs. Birdo vs. Lakitu
The Battle Kamek: Good evening! Since Birdo is in the ring tonight, Roy was stuck in a corner and had to invite the original crew back. Say hello Pokey! Pokey: …Hi. Kamek: Very good then, but Roy will be judging, which means we have two announcers tonight! Pokey: Wow. Kamek: Indeed. Let's meet our contestants! Pokey? Pokey: In the Red Corner, Boomerang Bro. Kamek: Oh come on, you can do better than that! Say it like this! In the Green Corner, weighing 150 pounds, a three-time champion, give it up for Hammer Bro! Pokey: Too wordy. Birdo's in the Yellow Corner. Kamek: You dare to even call that an introduction? And let's not forget the Lord of the Sky, because Lakitu, the most recent champion, is in the Blue Corner! Roy: You idiots! Can't you at least do it the same way? Pokey: No. Kamek: Not a chance, because we are just too different. Pokey: Here's Larry. Kamek: No! Before you introduce Larry, you have to name the spectator of the week! Duh, everyone knows that. Pokey: Oh… it's seat ILUVROY. Kolorado: Oh no! Do save me! Larry: Hey! Ok, I admit that I may have guessed wrong a lot in the past, but tonight I'm sure! Kamek: Who have you predicted for tonight, Larry? Larry: Well, after carefully measuring the odds, the angles, and the bribes, I have decided that only Birdo can win. Kamek: Birdo?! You gotta be kidding me! She hasn't got a chance! Pokey: That's he… and he could win. Larry: Yup, and that's what's going to happen. Kamek: Oh well, since I'm not in the chair today I guess I don't care. Kolorado tries to run away but his arms are tied to the chair. Kolorado: Oof! Um… I seem to be in a spot of trouble. Pokey: Here comes Roy. Kamek: You have to say why he's coming! Pokey: People know. Kamek: No, they need us to tell them he is going to start the battle! What if he is, I dunno, planning to barbecue? Pokey: Idiot. Kamek: Why you- oh, hush now, Roy's going to speak! Roy: Well, since you're finally finished… let the battle begin! Hammer Bro: Huh? Wuh? Oh, battle time! Ha! Boomerang Bro: I'm way ahead of ya! Look I just threw a boomerang! Kamek: That's right, Boomerang Bro has just thrown a boomerang straight at Mr. Hammer! Pokey: It misses. Kamek shakes his head. Hammer Bro: I hope that wasn't actually your best. Boomerang Bro: It sure wasn't! I won't lose like I did last time! Lakitu: Hello! I'm in this battle too! Birdo: And you can't forgot me! Pfloo! Pokey: Birdo shoots an egg. Kamek: But Birdo's aim is way off! She misses Hammer Bro by at least five feet! Lakitu: Decent, decent. Now see my attack! Kamek: Wow! Lakitu threw a green Spiny egg straight at Hammer Bro! Pokey: It bounces off his helmet. Hammer Bro: Hey! Why are you all attacking me? Birdo: You're the least cute! Boomerang Bro: You're the stupidest! Lakitu: Because- hm, no reason. Hey, how about we, the original followers of Bowser, gang up on Boomerang Bro? Hammer Bro: Pal, I'm already there! Kamek: I don't believe it! It looks like Lakitu and Hammer Brother are teaming up to fight Boomerang Bro together! I haven't seen this kind of teamship since- Pokey: Green Spiny misses. Boomerang Bro: You cheaters! Birdo, help me out! Birdo: Sorry! I play alone. Boomerang Bro: Ooh! Fine, take this! Pokey: Boomerang Brother fires. Kamek: It's a lot more than that! Look! Lakitu pushed Hammer Bro to the floor so that the boomerang misses him! Pokey: Birdo jumps over it. Kamek: Birdo fires an egg back while she's in the air! Nice acrobatics! Pokey: Boomerang Bro is hit. Kamek: He couldn't see it coming! Lakitu was blocking his view of the egg until the last second, when he suddenly flew into the air! Pokey: Boomerang Bro is knocked into his weapon. Kamek: He's also knocked out of breath! He's down! That didn't take long! Hammer Bro: Hoo yeah! This is great! Lakitu: Not for you though. Hammer Bro: Huh? Lakitu: Prepare yourself for this! Pokey: Hammer Bro jumps off the floor. Kamek: And he is hit in the helmet by the next of Birdo's eggs! He is forced back down… and here come the Spiny! Hammer Bro: What the?! No! Noooo!!! Pokey: …Hammer Brother was engulfed. Kamek: There you go! That's the most description you've been into so far! Keep it up! Pokey: Doubt it. Lakitu: Haha! Oh yeah, now it's time for me to win! It's time to- what the?! YOW! Kamek: Lakitu flew into the light hanging in the middle of the ceiling! He's taking a fall! Pokey: In slow motion. Birdo: YEEEEEesssss! Lakitu: NooooOooooo! Birdo: Pffffloooooo… Lakitu: Geeeeeeaaaaaah! PloooOp! Kamek: Lakitu is down with egg all over him! Pokey: It's over. Kamek: Here comes Roy, probably to announce the results. Roy: End of battle! Birdo somehow wins. Pokey: Birdo won. Kamek: Wow, what an excellent fight! And hey, Larry guessed right too! Larry: See?! Kolorado: I am saved! Roy pushes a button. Roy: Oops! Kolorado: Blagadiblagadiblagadiblagadiblagadiblag! End transmission! Voice: Hey Pokey; should we tell them about the special event next week? Another Voice: No.